


grass block and ender walk

by apollotheo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Mentioned Jack Manifold, NO SHIPPING VERY PLATONIC, Some angst, friends comfort each other, idk what else to tag it man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollotheo/pseuds/apollotheo
Summary: tubbo's adjusting to life in snowchester, and does everything he can to spend more time with ranboo. but this time when he tries to find his friend and have a chat, somethings a bit off.(basically tubbo finding out about ranboo's enderwalk thing. idk its my first story)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 178





	grass block and ender walk

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first story pls be nice!! this is very much just their dsmp characters, not them in real life, and is heavily based on the lore. theres some sad shit but its not too heavy so just depends on the person. feel free to leave feedback, i'd appreciate it, but just dont be mean lol.

Tubbo winced as he accidentally stepped in a berry bush.

"Goddamn it," he muttered to himself. The plethora of sweet berries surrounding Snowchester were a nuisance, but he'd never remove them. 

He trudged through the snow up to his front steps, passing by Jack Manifold and giving him a friendly wave and smile. Tubbo sighed. All the residents of Snowchester were great, and he liked having a community nearby he could rely on. But he never quite felt the same comradery he had in the days of L'Manberg, even when he was president and Tommy was exiled he still had that feeling of doing something for the greater good.

But Snowchester wasn't really the same. As proud as he was of their faction, he tended to take any excuse he could to go back to the Greater DreamSMP, even building a speedy water tunnel so he could get there fast. It was always nice to be there; the air, while tainted with memories of war and sorrow, would always feel like home in a way he didn't think Snowchester ever really could.

He looked around his house mindlessly; today wasn't a busy day. He'd completed most of the plans necessary for Snowchester's safety, so his days were mostly just laying around and talking to Jack, Foolish, or really anyone he could. 

The best days, though, were when Ranboo visited. While he knew there was still a bit of unresolved emotions about L'Manberg's fall, and Ranboo's supposed betrayal, he didn't think he could really stop being friends with the enderman hybrid. His company was refreshing, and having him around made him feel like his own age for once. He didn't have to feel like this ex-president, war criminal, or anything really. He could just be a teenager.

Tubbo scanned through his chests. Maybe today could be one of those fun days with Ranboo, if he could just find an excuse to go and see him....

He opened a chest and grinned. A grass block.  _ Ranboo loves grass blocks,  _ he thought to himself before running out of his house and to the water tunnels as quick as he could.

After getting to the main SMP area, he scanned for anyone that might know where Ranboo is. Over a hill, he noticed a little orange flash of fur.  _ Bingo. _

He ran over to Fundy, calling for the fox happily. Fundy turned to face the kid with joy.

"Hey Tubbo! What's up, it's been a while."

"It has, hasn't it Fundy!" Tubbo exclaimed. It really had been a while, Fundy had kinda let go of the whole L'Manberg thing in the end and turned to the side of chaos. But he didn't really want to get into all that with Fundy right now, he had a grass block to give and an enderman to give it to.

"Yeah! So, uh, do you need something?" Fundy lightly tilted his head, like a little dog. 

"Oh, yeah! Would you happen to know where a little- or i guess, big enderman named Ranboo could be?" Tubbo smiled sweetly. He didn't know why Fundy would withhold Ranboo's whereabouts from him, but he wanted to be as amicable as possible just in case.

Fundy thought for a moment. "I'm not sure... Actually, I might've seen him on the Prime Path earlier, kinda by Eret's castle? I'm not sure what he was doing though, he seemed pretty out of it." 

Tubbo smiled and immediately ran along down to the big castle. He had an extra pep in his step not only because he was seeing Ranboo, but because this time he had brought a gift for his friend that was sure to make him smile. He knew Ranboo needed a smile recently- not totally sure why, but the enderman hybrid seemed to be having a rough time and he wanted to help.

He looked around for about five minutes with no results, not seeing him anywhere. It was odd, thanks to his height Ranboo was typically very easy to spot out in a crowd. 

Tubbo walked back around to the back of the castle, into the more forested areas with less of the propaganda and odd builds. He heard someone walking behind him and nearly jumped, before turning around and seeing a familiar dark suit pass by.

"Ranboo!" He exclaimed excitedly, waving at the other kid. But Ranboo didn't even seem to hear Tubbo, and brushed past him as he traveled further into the forest. 

Tubbo's grin slowly fell as he tried to think of why he did that.  _ Surely he's just messing with me. _

"Ranboo?" he called out again, slightly more cautious. The enderman didn't turn back to him. 

His heart dropped as he watched Ranboo walk away slowly, seemingly with a purpose, into the darkness of the forest. He looked up as he realized the sun was beginning to set. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked after his friend. 

“Ranboo, this isn’t funny anymore,” he reasoned, “I have a gift for you! Just look at me-” Tubbo was cut off by the enderman’s sudden stop while walking. 

He caught up with Ranboo, who was just standing still in an almost eerie statue-like trance. Tubbo stood in front of him and looked up, trying his best to make eye contact with the much taller boy. 

His heart sunk even further in fear as Ranboo slowly tilted his head down to make eye contact with Tubbo. It was one of the most unsettling things Tubbo had witnessed, and he was sure as hell not expecting to be this frightened of his best friend. 

Their eyes locked. And so did Tubbo’s movements.

“Ranboo-” he called out, frozen in place, “why can’t I move?” 

Ranboo stayed silent. Tubbo did his best to try and shift in place, to even move just his pinky finger but he couldn’t.

The feeling felt all too familiar. Trapped, threatened- only this time there wasn’t a box to hold him in to be executed; this time it was just him and his best friend. And he couldn’t move.

After what felt like forever, Ranboo looked away sharply and continued walking. Tubbo finally felt the control come back to him. 

He sat down in the grass, taking a deep breath. He watched as Ranboo’s silhouette disappeared into the trees, trying to grasp onto what he had just experienced.

Something was wrong with Ranboo. And it terrified Tubbo.  _ Why hasn’t he told me he can do this,  _ he thought to himself,  _ Was that even him? _

As the sun finally set in its entirety, Tubbo managed to get up and walk briskly back to Snowchester as fast as he could.

He swam through the water tunnels, narrowly avoided the berry bushes, and ran up his steps and into the comfort of his house.

He sat down on his bed, trying to put into words the entirety of what happened.

Tubbo slowly realized that couldn’t have been Ranboo, there must’ve been something wrong with him. All past conversations between the two played through Tubbo’s head as he tried to figure out any clue to what could be wrong with his best friend. 

_ He had mentioned sleepwalking once, and tried to play it off like it was nothing- was that it? Was he sleepwalking? _ Tubbo clenched his jaw,  _ but if he was just sleepwalking, how did he seem so awake? Why did he have such a purpose? _

His thoughts raced as he tried to come up with some kind of explanation. 

_ And how did he make me feel like that. How did he paralyze me? It felt like I was back up on the podium in the yellow box. Like Techno was about to firework me again.  _

Tubbo took a deep breath. He never wanted to feel this scared about Ranboo again. Ranboo, who was his most trusted companion during the hardest points in his presidency; Ranboo, the kid who laughs at all of Tubbo’s stupid puns- he was his goddamn platonic valentine for fuck’s sake! 

He let the thoughts run themselves out in his head as he slowly drifted off to sleep. He was still in his clothes for the day, but he couldn’t be bothered. He let the sleep consume him.

-

In the morning, Tubbo didn’t even immediately think of the night prior. He mindlessly went about his morning tasks; checking up on villager trades, organizing his inventory; until he realized, hovering over the single grass block in his possession.

_ Ranboo. _

He quickly went back through the water tunnels, and walked around the smp frantically looking for his friend. He couldn’t possibly still be in that state, could he? 

“Ranboo!” He yelled. “Ranboo!”

He felt a tap on his shoulder. “Ranboo?!” he exclaimed, turning around.

“No, it’s me Tubbo.” Tommy told him. “What’s up dude? Why are you looking for Ranboo?”

Tubbo couldn’t even put it into words. He wanted to tell Tommy, he really did, but he wasn’t sure if this side of Ranboo was something he should share. Tommy watched him stay silent, growing more and more concerned.

“Are you- are you alright?” His best friend asked.

He didn’t reply, instead he just hugged Tommy tightly and let out a quiet sobs. He wasn't totally crying, he just needed to let out some emotion. The night before had been incredibly stressful and he just needed a minute to feel okay and let it out. He knew Tommy would let him do that.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Tommy gently responded, “Do you wanna talk about it?” He gently asked. 

Tubbo stayed silent for a moment, just taking in this moment of safety he felt. He really didn’t want to talk about it, though. “I just need to find Ranboo.”

Tommy let go of the hug and rested his hands on Tubbo’s shoulders.

“Okay, I’ll help you look, big man.” Tubbo wiped his tears and smiled at Tommy. “Are you sure you don’t wanna tell me? I mean did that fucker do something I swear to god-”

“It’s fine, Tommy. I just need to talk to him.” Tubbo cut him off. Tommy nodded, and the duo set off in search of Ranboo. 

After scouring the server for almost twenty minutes, they arrived at the L’Manberg pit. Neither of them loved to visit it, but at this point it was the only other place the enderman could be. 

Tubbo climbed down into the pit while Tommy looked around the surface. 

Tommy’s calls for Ranboo slowly faded away as Tubbo reached the center of the pit that once was his home. He didn’t bother calling out, instead just looking carefully anywhere he could.

Suddenly, he saw a golden glimmer and realized exactly what it was.

“Ranboo!” Tubbo exclaimed, walking quickly towards the boy.

“Oh, hey Tubbo!” Ranboo smiled back at him, waving down at his friend. “What’s up?”

Tubbo was quiet for a second. He was glad to have Ranboo back to normal, but he was still apprehensive about the whole situation. 

“Uh, what’re you doing down here?” He inquired, trying to not make eye contact with the enderman. 

“Just.. having a look!” Ranboo awkwardly explained. The truth was, Ranboo had no idea why he was in the pit. “Remembering and all that, I-I guess!”

Tubbo nodded, not stepping closer to him. “Ranboo… Do you remember last night at all?”

Ranboo frowned and looked towards his feet. His tail drooped. 

“Uh, not- not really.” He cleared his breath, “Did we.. did we talk?” 

Tubbo’s heart sank. That really wasn’t Ranboo.  _ Who was that? _ He wasn’t sure whether to tell him or not.  _ It’ll be for his own good,  _ Tubbo thought to himself,  _ He should know. _

“Yeah we did,” Tubbo explained, “You seemed really out of it. And stuff.” 

He watched Ranboo’s expression fall even more. “Oh.” The enderman quietly muttered. 

There was a brief moment of silence between the two as what happened sunk in with Ranboo. He turned to the shorter boy. 

“Did… Did I say anything? Or do anything odd?” 

Tubbo shook his head. “Well, you didn’t say anything I guess. You did do some odd things though,” He watched as Ranboo looked away in shame, but continued, “Like, you were just walking around. But you had some kind of purpose. I don’t know where you were going. But I tried to talk to you, and you looked at me.”

Ranboo froze. “I looked at you?”

He nodded. “Uh, yeah. And I just kinda froze. I couldn’t move. It was … It was terrifying, Ranboo.” 

The silence was tangible, both boys fully emotional and concerned for the other. Ranboo was ridden with guilt and fear at what he did, having now fully turned to face away from Tubbo. He hid any expression he made. 

“I’m sorry, Tubbo. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I know that, but what even is that state you were in?” Tubbo asked, not even nervous anymore but just outright worried about his friend. 

“I- I call it the enderwalk,” Ranboo turned back to face Tubbo, “It’s like sleepwalking. I don’t ever really remember what happens but I know I do stuff.”

Tubbo’s heart broke. He couldn’t even imagine how scary that would be, to lose control of yourself and not know what you’re doing. “Is it scary?”

Ranboo nodded. 

They both let the information rest in the air for a moment, each having it sink in. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you like that Tubbo,” Ranboo stammered, “I can’t imagine how much that would’ve freaked you out.” 

Tubbo looked up at him. “No, no Ranboo!” He reassured, “It’s not your fault. At all. I’m just glad you’re back to normal for now.”

His friend smiled. They just stood in each other’s company for a moment before hearing a yelp and a thud as Tommy fell into the pit beside them.

He scrambled to stand up, and put his arm around Tubbo's shoulders.

Tubbo and Ranboo both held back laughter. “I don’t see what's so fuckin funny.” Tommy muttered. 

“Anyway, what the hell is going on? Are you two like,” the blond paused, “okay?” 

Tubbo smiled. “Yeah, we’re fine Tommy. We should probably get heading back now honestly.” 

“Yeah, talk to you soon Tubbo! And Tommy!” Ranboo waved at the duo as they slowly climbed back up out of the pit. 

“What was so urgent you needed to see him so much?” Tommy muttered to Tubbo, who didn’t give a response. 

“Wait!” Tubbo exclaimed, quickly realizing what he had forgotten, “I have to give you this!”

He ran back down to Ranboo, and dropped him the grass block with a smile. Ranboo picked it up and examined it, a bit confused, before seeing the proud expression on Tubbo’s face.

“Thanks man, but; you know I can very easily just get these myself, right?” Ranboo laughed lightly to himself. 

“I know, I just thought maybe you’d like a special one! One from me!” Tubbo grinned, reaching up to put his hand on Ranboo’s shoulder. “Besides I didn’t have much other use for it!” 

The two laughed together for a moment. “Tubbo, are you coming or not!” Tommy yelled from the top of the pit. 

“Coming!” Tubbo shouted back, before quickly turning back to his friend, “Be sure to tell me everything. I care about you, big man.” 

Ranboo smiled gently. “I know. Love u dude.”

Tubbo turned away and climbed back up to Tommy before they walked on back to Snowchester. 

They didn’t do much talking, Tommy just silently escorted Tubbo back home. Tommy let out a curse as he stumbled into a berry bush. 

“FUCK!” he yelled, making Tubbo giggle quietly to himself. “Shut up.” 

Tommy left Tubbo after making sure he was okay, leaving Tubbo alone with his thoughts. He couldn’t shake the feeling of being frozen in that forest, but knowing that Ranboo was okay helped him. He’d do his best to avoid Ranboo in that state next time. 

He looked through his chests. 

_ A stack of grass blocks?!  _ He was excited to see he had lots of the stuff, or should he say, excuses to go and hang out with Ranboo some more. He smiled. Maybe Snowchester didn’t feel like a home just yet, but his friends sure did. And he was gonna do his best to see them more.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed that- again it was my first attempt at a story so i mean take it as you will! follow me on twitter @sleepyranboo i tweet a lot of beetwt stuff and i like to think i'm funny so yeah :]


End file.
